


Breakfast

by lesbisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen utensils, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm, Safe Sane and Consensual, Salad Tongs, Spanking, Spatula - Freeform, Squirting, Use of Kitchen Utensils, Whisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Lesbians get naughty at the breakfast table.





	Breakfast

Melanie blinked her eyes several times, then stretched with a soft purr. She gazed out the window as her hand slid down to caress several tender spots from the previous night's lovemaking. A cat-like smile came to her lips as she heard a noise downstairs from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The blonde bounced out of bed, pausing to admire her lean body in the full-length mirror next to the closet. Emma's teeth marks were still visible on her thighs and breasts. With a giggle she grabbed the silk robe from the floor and pulled it around herself, leaving it open in the front.  
  
  
  
Like a cat she padded down the stairs, listening to the noises in the kitchen. She paused at the door and leaned against it, watching her lover fiddle with some of the utensils.  
  
  
  
"Fixing me breakfast?" Her voice purred out softly, causing Emma's head to lift and a smile to curl her sensual lips.  
  
  
  
The buxom redhead swayed across the kitchen, clad only in her skin, and pulled the robe from Mel's shoulders. Her green eyes shimmered as she leaned close and kissed Mel, sucking lightly on her lower lip.  
  
  
  
"No, love. This morning, you are going to be breakfast." Her wicked grin held all the sensual and seductive promise of the previous evening, and Mel felt her body quiver with anticipation.  
  
  
  
Then Emma was pulling her across the kitchen, and pushing her up to sit on the counter. As Mel looked at her a bit uncertainly, the redhead pulled her into a deep kiss, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth and dancing it across hers.  
  
  
  
It was only when Mel felt the salad tongs slip over her nipple did she understand the real reason for Emma's distraction, and a low moan crept from her lips as the tongs clamped down on her, twisting and tugging her stiff little nipple.  
  
  
  
Mel groaned and ran her fingers through Emma's hair as the woman leaned in to suckle on her other nipple, grasping it with her teeth as she kept the pressure on the tongs. Mel's thighs were starting to get damp as her arousal rose, and the kink of using the tongs only excited her further.  
  
  
  
Emma sucked wetly on her lover's stiff little bud of a nipple, rolling it across her tongue and flicking it wetly across her engorged flesh. She let the tongs slip down slowly, caressing the cool metal over Mel's labia, before using them to gently squeeze around her clit.  
  
  
  
As expected, Mel nearly bucked herself off the counter in surprise at the move, and parted her legs for Emma, showing her puffy lips. The redhead grinned wickedly and leaned down, placing a kiss on Mel's clit, before slowly teasing it with her tongue.  
  
  
  
Mel gazed down, licking her lips slightly as she watched Emma's tongue caress and fondle her pussy. She thought back to the night before and was unable to stop a shudder coursing through her body as a small splash of her juices spurted onto the counter and Emma's tongue.  
  
  
  
With a grin, the redhead rose up and kissed her, a seductive purr on her lips.  
  
  
  
"Look at the mess you've made of the counter. I think you need to be punished."  
  
  
  
Mel curled her toes, knowing what it meant, and slid from the counter, her head lowered obediently. She felt Emma's strong hand turning her and pushing her face down to the small puddle she had left behind.  
  
  
  
"Now, lick up that pussy cream. I want my counter nice and clean!" Em's voice was hard and commanding, and Mel couldn't help but press her thighs together as a tingle ran through her.  
  
  
  
Slowly her little pink tongue slid out and began to lick across the counter. She could smell the strong scent of sex, and the taste of her fluids only made her heart beat faster.  
  
  
  
Emma's hands were caressing her ass, sliding down across the smooth cheeks, squeezing here and there. Suddenly Mel yelped in surprise as the metal spatula slapped down on her left buttock, causing a mild flash of pain to course through her body.  
  
  
  
She risked a glance back over her shoulder, only to feel Emma's hand grip her hair and turn her back to her task. Hurriedly she began lapping at the puddle on the counter, as she felt the spatula come down for another sharp whack on her ass.  
  
  
  
The girl panted softly, the pain tingling through her and awakening her senses. She began to moan softly as the spatula struck her, the sound of the slaps filling the kitchen as Emma brought it down against her, reddening her ass.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before she had licked all of the juices from the counter, and Emma let her sag to the floor. Her clit was on fire and she was aching to cum, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to until Emma made her, or gave her permission.  
  
  
  
As she sat on the floor, she put her hands around Emma's legs, kissing and nuzzling them. She heard a rustling in a drawer, and a shiver coursed through her as Emma pulled her to stand up.  
  
  
  
"Lean back darling. I have something here I want to try." Emma grinned and held something out of sight behind her back.  
  
  
  
Mel licked her lips and leaned back on the counter, feeling Em's foot nudge her legs open. Then Emma was kissing her, forcing her tongue to submit and she felt the cool metal pressing against her pussy.  
  
  
  
A gasping moan rippled into Emma's mouth as she pressed the wire whisk into her lover, letting the metal bump and tease inside Melanie. With a flick of her wrist, she twisted the whisk, causing the wires to flex and rub across the blonde's g-spot, causing her toes to dig against the tile floor.  
  
  
  
Melanie's eyes were going back in her head as a low moan built within her, gasping out her pleasure as Emma began to kiss down her neck and suck on her nipples, all the while twisting and moving the whisk inside her heated body.  
  
  
  
The unfamiliar sensation, so unique and different, ripped through Melanie, and soon she was soaking the whisk in her fluids as she cried out softly in orgasm.  
  
  
  
Her body felt wrecked and her legs were wobbly as she sank to the floor. Emma stood over her, a smirk on her lips as she licked the smooth wire clean, her tongue curling about each wire as she looked down at the spent girl.  
  
  
  
She pulled a chair over from the table and sat, legs open and tapped her foot. When Mel looked up, she could only blush as she saw Emma's pussy, dripping with arousal and her swollen lips pulsing slightly.  
  
  
  
The girl scooted in and kissed Emma's clit, stroking her tongue softly around the swollen nub and sucking softly at it. Emma purred and leaned back to relax in the chair as Mel's tongue went to work. One hand came up to tug on her nipples as her body quivered.  
  
  
  
Mel lapped softly at Emma's pussy, teasing with her warm little tongue. Slowly she stroked up the swollen lips, before pushing her tongue up inside.  
  
  
  
Suddenly juice was dribbling down her lips and she looked up in shock. Emma smirked down at her, pouring more of the sticky juice on her breasts and watching it run down her belly.  
  
  
  
Mel leaned in eagerly and licked the sticky fluid from Emma's body, a hungry growl coming from her stomach. The older woman laughed and pushed her back to stand above her and poured more of the juice on her breasts. It flowed down her body and dripped from her labia into Melanie's mouth, flavoured with her arousal.  
  
  
  
The chair was soon pushed away as the girls lay on the floor, licking and teasing one another. Soon they were both rocking with climax after climax as their fingers and tongues explored one another.  
  
  
  
As they lay panting softly in each other's arms, Mel giggled and kissed Emma.  
  
  
  
"I can hardly wait for lunch."


End file.
